Liam Johnson
' Liam Johnson (Ret. Chief Master Sergeant)' is Current US President of United States of Canadian. He Lives in the Nation's capital and work there. He was born in the capital. Early Life Liam was born in Barrhead, State of Alberta, USoC at 1:35 pm on Janurary 6th, 2004. Liam never met his father who was overseas at the time of his birth and was killed. He is the second oldest, his older brother is Jack. His parnets were in the military, his father served for 15 yrs and his mother served for 20 yrs. Later Life Liam wanted to serve his country, because of his parents did before him. Liam went to serve for his conutry for 12 yrs of his life. He met a nice female doctor, who was his medical exam to see if fit to join. After four years of dating they got married in 2026, then later they had twins, Jennifer Jr. was born at 12:30 am and Patrick Jr. was born at 1:30 pm. He is father of twins, that are named after his parents. Liam retired in 2034 from the US Air Force at the age of 30 yrs. For five yrs of his life he went on to work as Hockey Coach. He ran for POTUS in 2038 and won by 30 votes as Republican. Presidency of Liam Johnson *Elections Won: 2038, *Elections Lost: 1st term: March 20th, 2039- *VP: Jack Hopper *First Lady: Jill Moon-Park Liam keeps updating the nation. He is still learning the ropes of running a nation. Family of Liam Johnson *Wife: Jill Moon-Park *Kids: Jennifer Jr. and Patrick Jr. (twins) *Has four Brothers in Politics. *Retired Staff SGT/ Chief Master SGT from the Air Force. *1 of 6 Children, one is Representives, one is a Senator , Three others as Cabinet members. *Father was Former Captain of US Navy, who served for 15 yrs. (1988-2003)/(KIA) *Mother was Former LT in the US Army, who served for 20 yrs. (1988-2008) *Lives in White House on 1500 Champion Ave. *First President to win a war, to be invovled in two wars. *He has uncle is Representive. *Family of politicians Relationship with Jill Moon-Park Liam was young man who enlisted to the Air Force on his 18th Birthday, that's where he met Jill Moon-Park a young doctor, who was checking Liam if he is good to join the Air Force. He asked her out on an date that night for supper and they got married four years later on January 6th, 2026 at 1300 hrs at the Base's Church. Their kids are twins were born on the base after 4 yrs of service on March 15th, 2026, their kids were born after they got married. Their kids names are Jennifier Jr. and Patrick Jr., named after Liam's parents names. Liam and Jill had a Boy and a Girl. They went to the same Univeristy to study. Election History Presidential Elections Election of 2038: Winner is Liam Johnson and Jack Hopper. Election of 2040: Winner is Election of 2042: Winner is Legend: Liam's Military Service He joind at the age of 18 yrs almost done High School. He served for 8 yrs from 2022 to 2030. His final rank for his entire service to his country is Chief Master Sergeant. He was Stationed in Edward, BC. He was test pilot for the Air Force. His Wing was 123rd Test Wing. He has 3 medals. He was Reserves for 4 yrs while he was going to University for 2 yrs. He served for 12 yrs of his life. List of Ranks: *Airman Basic 2022-23 *Airman 2023-25 *Airman First Class 2025-27 *Senior Airman 2027-29 *Staff Sergeant 2029-30 *Techical Sergeant 2030-31 *Master Sergeant 2031-32 *Senior Master Sergeant 2032-33 *Chief Master Sergeant 2033-34 List of Medals: *Longtive Service Medal 2026, w/ oak leaf clusters for 8 yrs of service. *Air Force Training Ribbon 2022. *Air Force Good Conduct 2022-25-28-31, w/ 2 bronze clusters Category:Leaders Category:Nation Leaders Category:Leaders in North America